Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 21
( Cezar Absylski Cesarz Henselt w raz z swoimi ludźmi przybywa na spotkanie z bohaterami ) Henselt : Proszę Proszę a kogo my tu mamy ... Hiszpańska inkwizycja , Gardmelowie i Korenczycy - mogłem się spodziewać . Lord Wandre : To już koniec Henselt ! Dziś wszystko się zakończy jeżeli będziesz grzecznie przystawał na nasze warunki . Henselt : Nigdy ! Nie będę dyskutować o niczym z bandą uważających się za pełno prawny naród każdy . Tylko ja Cezar najpotężniejszego Cesarstwa na świecie mogę decydować jakie państwa mogą istnieć a jakie nie . Genestaler ''': Jak Śmiesz ?! Moja Gardmelska potęga zmiecie twój plugawy naród z powierzchni ziemi , nie mówiąc już o tym że nie jestem sam . '''Henselt : Ty ? Władca Gardmeli ? Wyzywać mnie !? HA HA HA !! Zn iszcze was wszystkich ! Inkwizytor : Zdaje się że mieliśmy zacząć negocjować ... Główny Inkwizytor : Słuszna Uwaga ... No więc Henselcie ! Musisz opuścić Wschodnią , południową i Wschodnią część Królestwa Kore i wrócić na swoje pustkowia na północy . Od dziś nie będziesz ingerować w sprawy żadnego innego Państwa w Kore . Henselt : A to niby dlaczego ? Główny Inkwizytor : Straże przyprowadzić mi tu z stodoły naszych jeńców ! ( Straże odchodzą w stronę stodoły ) Henselt : I tak nikt nie będzie dyskutować mi waru ... Genestaler ''': A zamknij się ! '''Henselt : Co jak śmiesz !?!! ( Kłócą się ... ) ... ( W tym samym czasie w stodole ... ) Waxwelus ': Muszę się z tond jakoś wydostać ... ( Generał Might ocknął się ... Waxwelus rzuca się na niego i łapie go ... wchodzą strażnicy - Generał Wojti śpi ... ) ( Strażnicy wyciągają broń ) '''Waxwelus ': Nie ruszać się mam zakładnika ! '''Strażnik : Nie ! To nasz Zakładnik ! ... ty możesz sobie wziąć tego drugiego ( Wskazuje na śpiącego Wojtiego ) jeżeli chcesz nas szantażować zabójstwem zakładnika by wyjść z tond bezpiecznie do lasu ... Waxwelus ': Ah ... em ... okej ... ( Rzuca Generała Mighta na ziemię i podnosi Wojteigo ) Nie ruszać się albo go Zabi ... ( Strażnicy biorą Mighta i odchodzą ) Hej ! Mam zakładnika ! Gdzie wy idziecie ? ... ( Strażnicy odchodzą ... ) '''Waxwelus ': ( cisza ... rzuca Wojtiego na zimie ... ) 'Wojti ': ( Śpi ... ) 'Waxwelus ': Droga wolna ... mogę już z tond uciec ... więc ... na co czekam ? ( Wybiega z Szopy i biegnie w stronę lasu ) ( Dostaje Błatem stołowym w głowę - pada na nieprzytomny na ziemię ) 'Merios ': Ha ha ! Trafiłem ! ( Merios i Warlus podbiegają do Waxwelusa ... ) '''Warlus : Co z nim robimy ? Merios ''': Nie wiem ... ( patrzy w stronę szopy ) Może wrzućmy go do szopy ? '''Warlus : Dobry pomysł ( Bohaterowie zamykają Waxwelusa w szopie ) Warlus : ( Leży ) ... cholera ... Wojti ''': ( Chrapie ... ) '''Warlus : ( Uderza Wojtiego ) Zamoknij się ! ( Strażnicy przyprowadzają Generała Mighta ) Główny Inkwizytor : Coś taki nie przytomny ... ( Rzucają go na ziemię ) Generał Might : A ! Co się stało ? Gdzie ja je ...? Henselt : Gdzieś ty się podziewał ? Zrobiłeś coś wogule pożytecznego do tego czasu ? I gdzie jest Generał Wojtus ? ( Krzyki z Szopy ... ) Wojti : ( Krzyczy ) Jak śmiesz rozpychać się tutaj !? Ten stug sina w tej szopie jest MÓJ ( Wszyscy patrzą w stronę szopy ) ! Hej co ty robisz z tym siekierą ? AŁĄ TO BOLI ! Uważaj trochę ! Ał! ... Aaa to boli ! AAA otwiera do bólu aaaa ał aaAAA AAAA AAłlł ! ( dusi się .... dźwięki ucichły ) ( Z szopy wybiega Waxwelus po czym ucieka w stronę lasu z Widłami ) ( Wsyzscy - Cisza ... ) Główny Inkwizytor : Em może zmieńmy temat ...kto z was ostatni pił sok ? Absylski doradzca ''': Co ? '''Główny Inkwizytor : Na pewno było by raźniej gdybyśmy się napili ... Lord Wandre : No w sumię ... Henselt : Dobra ... to chyba nie zaszkodzi ... ( Wszyscy zacznają pić sok ... w tle radosna muzyka ) Generał Wojsk Gardmelkich ''': ( zaczyna się dusić ... pada martwy na podłogę ) '''Główny przedstawiciel Korenskiej Szlachty : ( patrzy na leżącego generała ... ) HYyyyy !!! Ten sok jest zatruty ! ( pana martwy na zimię ) Henselt ': ( Dopija do pełna ) ( Końćzy spokojnie pić ... ) Ah ! Owocowy mój ulubiony ... ( parzy na leżących na ziemi ) ( W tle wsyzstkim opadła szczęńka ... ) '''Główny Inkwizytor ': Oh ... chyba pomyliłem soki do których miałem dodać trucizny ... 'Absylski doradzca ': CO ?! '''Inkwizytor : Gratuluję ... ( Wszycy wyciągają miecze ) Henselt : Hej o co chodzi ? Przecież był smaczny ... 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 14 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach